


Dr. McDreamy

by OrChan12



Series: Oiyama week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OiYama week, Day 7: Angels and Demons/free propmt </p>
<p>A night before his intership in the hospital began, nervous Tadashi walked into a bar. He found a sexy stranger whom he had a one night stand with. </p>
<p>Little did he know that he was about to run into him the very next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think when people saw "hospital au" they already thought about tragedies, but the first thing that hit my mind was the show. I remembered how Derek got his nickname because he had a fabulous hair, and I thought Oikawa was perfect for the rule XD 
> 
> I always thought this AU can work great for this ship.
> 
> You don't have to watch the show to enjoy this fic. But still, they are all doctors. Can you imagine Hinata and Tanaka passing med school? Kageyama being obssessed with surgery?
> 
> Have fun^^

Needless to say, the freckled man was nervous. It was his dream to step in his father's shoes, yet it was stressful. The name Yamaguchi was famous in the word of medicine, not only across Japan, but also worldwide. Yamaguchi Tadashi just finished his medical school and was about to start his internship.

He already expected people to have high expectations from him. His father was the best cardiologist in Japan, who won awards for his researches. Tadashi always admired his father's work, though as a parent, Hiroki was a lousy father. He was never home, making his wife worried. He put his job before family. Their relationship was a bit rocky, to say the least. It seemed Hiroki couldn't care much about his son's life. Even after coming out to his father, Hiroki didn't much react- he was indifferent. Tadashi didn't take it as a bad thing either- it was better than being disowned by his parents.

It was the evening before he started the internship. He didn't drink, yet he went to a bar next to the hospital he was supposed to start working. He ordered a beer and sat alone in the bar with his thoughts. The bartender, a short guy with black hair and few blond hairs in the middle, was listening to his problems. "You need to get a laid," he said.

This made Tadashi jump in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"What it means- you need to let loose, have some fun."

"I'm not the type who has one night stands," Tadashi admitted. He preferred a serious relationship and settling down. He was the type who believed in love, marriage and all the same bullshit that went along with that.

The bartender, Nishinoya, shrugged. "It will help you with your stress."

Tadashi looked around. Maybe there were gay or bisexual men around, but it wasn't officially considered a gay bar. Even if wanted to, there was no guarantee he would hit on the right person.

Nishinoya noticed his doubt and signed him to look to his right. "This guy is staring at you for awhile since he walked in."

Tadashi turned his head and noticed the man. He probably just entered the bar since there was no way Tadashi wouldn't notice a handsome man like him. The man had great short brown hair that looked perfect and soft and matching brown eyes. His smile was playful, slightly devious. The man winked at him and Tadashi averted his gaze somewhere else, embarrassed.

"Man up and go talking to him," was Nishinoya's advice.

"Guys like him don't hit on other guys," was Tadashi's excuse.

Nishinoya sighed. "It would be a waste since he was asking to buy you a drink."

"What?"

"The beer you're drinking? Someone else paid for it. At least be polite enough to thank him."

"Why didn't you tell me before I drank it?!"

"You were busy bitching about med school."

Tadashi got up, grabbing his beer. He walked towards the man. He was nervous and the man, noticing his awkwardness, looked amused. "T-thank you," he mumbled.

The man looked confused. "For what?"

"The bartender said you bought me a drink." It was Tadashi's turn to be confused.

"I didn't," said the man. Tadashi glared at Nishinoya, who smiled widely with thumbs up, as if saying, 'you can to this!' "But," the man added, "I do want to."

Tadashi thought about this for a second. He didn't know the man, nor did the man know him. They would never see each other again. Sure they could hook for one night.

 

Though he didn't drink that much, it felt as if an elephant stepped on his head. He had zero intolerance for alcohol. He did remember what happened the night before, though.

He was nervous, went out to a bar, drank a little bit, and flirted with an extremely good looking guy- who was lying naked next to him… They didn't even reach the bedroom. They were both naked at the living room, in Tadashi's house that he got from his father.

He looked at the clock. He still had time until he had to show up in the hospital. He noticed he was less stressful about the upcoming day. He stared at the naked man, who was lying on his abdomen. The sex was great, he had to admit that. However, he had to do something about him.

He took one of the cushions and threw on the man's fine ass. This was enough to wake him up. Despite sleeping on the floor, his hair was still great. "Good morning," said Tadashi.

The man looked around- it took him a moment to realize where he was. Meanwhile, Tadashi picked the man clothes and threw them at him. "You're kicking me out?" said the man without being offended, "how harsh of you."

"Sorry about that," Tadashi said timidly. "I have to go to work. It's my first day-"

The man cut him off. "It's okay, I have to hurry too." The man stood up and Tadashi noticed he was taller than him, but not by much. He had a great body, maybe he was a model or something.

They said goodbye to each other, Tadashi thanking him for the other night. They didn't exchange names or phone numbers.

 

Tadashi entered the operation room for the first time. His father used to take him to the hospital, allowing him to watch the surgeries from the window above. Yet, he never stood in an operation room before. He was more excited to start his internship.

He wasn't alone. The other interns were with him. He knew they would be signed into groups and he wondered whom he we would be with. A short man with spiky orange hair approached to him. "Isn't it the coolest think in the world?!"

"I guess," if one thought that cutting organs was a cool non-creepy activity. "Do you know what you want to specialize in?"

He thought about it for a second. "I think about general surgery. And you?"

"Cardiology," just like his father.

"That great too!" said the short man. "My name is Hinata Shoyo."

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," he introduced himself.

"Yamaguchi…" Hinata repeated the name. "Do you have any relation to the-"

"No!" Tadashi protested immediately, making the rest of the people in the room looking at him. He lowered his voice. "It's just a coincidence."

The chief of surgery who looked young despite his age started speaking. "From today and onwards, this is the room your life will be resolved. You will compete to be here. You will breathe and sleep and dream about surgeries for the next seven years. From now on, lives will depend on you. People will trust their lives in your hands. Make sure you to use the next seven years to learn everything you need."

 

Oikawa Tooru could feel the hangover taking over. He knew he shouldn't have gotten drunk yesterday. His surgery was scheduled for the next hour and he sat down, trying to recover. He was sitting on the floor, leaning on the nurses' counter.

"Rough night?" asked his messy haired colleague, Kuroo Tetsurou.

He thought about the previous night. He didn't expect to pick up a guy, but it wasn't a bad choice either. In fact, it was a great decision. "Rough, but fun…" He noticed Kuroo was looking at something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking the new interns."

As much as he was curious, he decided not to get up. He would have plenty of chances to run into them. Hell, he already knew he was assigned with an intern. "Anyone interesting?"

"No, they are all the same… There is one with freckles."

"Nah, yesterday I picked up someone freckled at the bar."

"Doesn't sound satisfying."

"Oh, it's actually the other way around- he was quite skilled with his tongue."

"That's the head of Neuro- wow." Kuroo stopped talking and his face changed. "There is a cute tiny blonde among them. She is probably fun to mess with."

"Dude, no, she is an intern. Don't go to that area." It was forbidden to engage in an intern- attending relationship, even Tooru preferred to avoid it. Sex was great, but not when his job was at stakes. Most interns used it against the attending.

"I'm just saying she is cute and maybe a good girl who can be bad."

"That's the head of Cardiology for you."

"Well, I'm doctor of the heart."

 

It turned out Hinata was with his group. There were two other interns with them. There was a cute petite blonde named Yachi Hitoka, whom he also got along from the begging. There was also Kageyama Tobio, who looked quite scary when he was trying to smile, with short black hair and dark blue eyes. They were signed with a resident who was at his fourth year, Tanaka Ryunosuke.

They started with observations; each one of them was assigned with a different attending. "Yachi- you'll work today with Dr. Kuroo as Cardio," Tanaka pointed to the nurses' counter; there was a man with messy dark hair who smirked. "Yamaguchi, you'll work with Oikawa- he is a neurologist. I don't know there his patient is, but Kuroo might know."

Both Yachi and Yamaguchi headed towards Kuroo. "I wanted to be on Cardio today," he admitted to her.

"Well, I guess they didn't really ask for our choices on the first year," she sighed. "But I also wanted Cardiology. I always knew that it was my destiny."

He didn't want to say it out loud, but it was something Yamaguchi desired too. He didn't want the others to make the connection between his father and him. "Let's do our best," he said instead.

"Yes," she agreed.

When they approached the doctor, Yachi was the one who introduce herself first. "My name is Yachi Hitoka; I was the one who was assigned with you today. Nice to meet you!" She sounded nervous, but it didn't seem to bother Kuroo, whose smirk widened.

"I guess I'm lucky," said Kuroo, making Yachi confused. For a moment, Yamaguchi was worried about Yachi, because clearly Kuroo didn't have pure thoughts. Was it okay to leave her alone with him?

Kuroo's face turned serious as he grabbed a folder from the nurses' station. "Let's head to-"

"Wait a minute-" Yamaguchi cut him off. "I'm searching for Dr. Oikawa; I'm supposed to be with him."

Kuroo pointed at the floor, saying, "He is all yours. Are you coming, Yachi-san?"

Yachi nodded and went with him. Yamaguchi looked at the spot Kuroo was pointing and saw an attending trying to get up. Only when the man stood tall, Yamaguchi noticed he was familiar. Too much familiar.

To his horror, he saw the guy whom he had one night stand the night before.          


	2. 48 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's first shift as an intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, happy international women's day- I would totally give it up for a year without rape or sexual haressment :D 
> 
> Second, I do want to continue this, so this chapters is basically a try to include some medical terms. I need to know if to continue to write that way, or just make it about the personal stuff they are going through. 
> 
> *I rewatch GA because of this fic and I forgot how good the first seasons are!

This couldn't be. There was no way he was that screwed. It was impossible. He shouldn't have listened to that bartender. He should have stayed away from the handsome man, who turned out to be his attending. This was a nightmare.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," said Oikawa.

Tadashi looked around to make sure no one was near. He signed Tooru to go to the side and spoke as quietly as he could. "So, Dr. Oikawa-"

"It's Dr. Oikawa now?" the attending said. "You can call me Tooru," he looked at Tadashi's tag name, "Yama-chan."

"Dr. Oikawa, we should pretend what happened last night never happened." Tadashi tried to sound calm.

Oikawa looked at him as if he was checking him. Tadashi blushed, "stop it!"

"Stop what?" Oikawa put on a teasing smile.

"Stop looking at me like you've seen me naked!" He raised his voice a little. Some people stared at him, but they were just patience.

"Cannot be unseen," Oikawa sounded too full of himself.

Tadashi was shocked by Oikawa's behavior. "This is not professional!"

Oikawa changed his behavior. "Look, I'm sorry. But I still get to call you Yama-chan."

"You can't!" seriously, what was wrong with this guy?!

Oikawa raised his hands as a sign of giving up. "Hey, I do agree that we should act like last didn't happen between the hospital walls." Oikawa turned and started walking away. Confused, Tadashi followed him.

"Wait, I'm not done-"

"You don’t want to know about the case we are working on?" Oikawa said while he was walking. Taking Tadashi's silence as a sign of curiosity, the attended continued. "Her name is Akiyama Yuzuki, fifteen year old, had a seizure on her way here. We gave her a 10mg of diazepam. We need to do every test there is, CT, CBC, TOX Screen- go ahead, have fun."

 

"You're lost," said Akiyama. She was talkative person and Tadashi didn't much listen to her. Her CT scan showed nothing and they still had no clue what happened to her.

"I'm not lost," Tadashi tried to sound honest. He really had no clue where he was going and the teenage girl didn't help him much. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" complained Akiyama. "I'm missing my pageant!"

"You're missing your pageant…" Tadashi repeated, trying to sound interested.

"Yes, the spoke canteen miss? I was in the top ten after the first two rounds. This is my year, I could've won!"

Walking down the hallway, Tadashi realized he was going the wrong direction all this time. He quickly turned to the other direction. "You're so lost," said the teen. "Are new or something? Oh this is great! I twisted my ankle during rehearsal. I do rhythmic gymnastics. It is really cool and no one else does this. I just had to trip over my ribbon and get stuck with somebody this clueless."

Yes, this was fantastic.

 

After seven hours, they had time to eat lunch. He met Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama again. He noticed Hinata wasn't eating and so did Kageyama. "You should eat something, dumbass."

"I just did seventeen rectal exams, leave me alone," said Hinata. "After giving you guys all the cool cases, it was the only thing that was left. Tanaka promised he will make it up for me."

"You still should eat, this shift is like marathon," claimed Yachi. "Though Dr. Kuroo did teach me a lot of things. I think we will get along."

"I wouldn't call mine a cool case," said Tadashi. "I have to listen to Akiyama constant talking." He decided to keep Oikawa and his date the previous night a secret. They didn't have to know that.

"I heard that every year they pick one of the interns and give them their first solo surgery." She turned to Hinata. "Maybe this will be your shot."

"I sure hope so, I want to feel like an actual doctor," there was a spark of hope in Hinata's eyes.

"Who would let an idiot like you a solo?" said Kageyama, in a serious voice and not in a mocking way, as if he meant those words.

"You know me for seven hours only!"

Tanaka walked into the room and approached their table, along with another doctor. Tadashi recognized him as Kuroo, the one who stood next to Oikawa earlier. "Good afternoon everyone," said Kuroo. "I know it was posted earlier, but I thought I would share the good news myself. Today, Dr. Sawamura is running the O.R. and he chose Kageyama Tobio to participate in a surgery today." He gave Yachi a look of apology- maybe he wanted her to get the surgery.

"Me?" Kageyama called in surprise.

"That's right! You'll scrub in for an appendectomy this afternoon. May the odds be ever in your favor."

 

"Daichi, I thought I told you to give this surgery for Hinata," complained Ryunosuke to the head of trauma.

"I worked with Kageyama today and I think he has a potential," said Sawamura.

"Dammit, I'm the worst-"

Sawamura stopped him. "Look, it's not your fault. You know you can't give them everything they want. Besides, I think he'll do just fine."

 

Kageyama's surgery was about to begun. Yachi was standing next to him, looking more nervous than Kageyama. Earlier, Tadashi could hear Kageyama mumbling the procedure constantly, like he was possessed. Hinata was in the observation deck with them.

"Twenty bucks he'll cry," said an intern who was standing.

"No, he will have a meltdown," said Hinata.

"You're just jealous," Tadashi teased him.

"We shouldn't do this!" said Yachi. "Fifty bucks that he'll make it and no one dies!"

"I agree we should support him."

Tall wearing-glasses blond Tadashi saw earlier when the chief introduced himself that was really hard to miss, sat next to him on the other side. "Hundred says he can't I.D. the appendix."

"There is your loyalty? He is one of us."

Sawamura entered the room. Though he wasn't much tall guy, he had great presence and also impressive jaw. "Alright, let's see what you can do."

Kageyama asked for the scalpel. He was given one and the group of interns clapped. Sawamura gave them a look that made them all freeze. "Put more pressure," said Sawamura, "the human flesh is a tough shell."

As the surgery progressed, Kageyama was under control. Everything went well. Though he wasn't the one who was there, and he was jealous, he was glad Kageyama did well. "The appendix is out," announced Kageyama. The interns cheered him.

"Good job," said Sawamura. "Now when you pull up the strings, you to be careful-" Kageyama pulled and strings and suddenly they broke. "Not to break them… Okay, you have a got a bleeder- hey, are you listening?!"

Kageyama froze. Sawamura was already yelling at him, but Kageyama didn't react. In the end, Sawamura had to shove Kageyama away and took the lead. The patient's BP was dropping- the attending couldn't keep standing there doing nothing.

Tadashi and Hitoka switched looks, both of them anxious for their friend.

"He is 007," said the tall blond, stood up and walked away.

"What does that mean?" Tadashi asked, worried for Kageyama.

He looked at Hinata who, despite not getting along with Kageyama, looked worried himself. "It means license to kill." At that moment, Tadashi was glad he wasn't the one standing there.

 

The four interns found a hallway that was out of use. Their shift is yet to be over and they needed few minutes of rest. There was an empty hospital bed Tadashi and Yachi sat on and a wheelchair that Kageyama rolled back and forth on it. Hinata looked at one of the vending machines that stood there, picking a snack.

"I'm doomed," said Kageyama, a dark aura surrounding him.

"You're not doomed," said Tadashi and Yachi together, hoping it would cheer him.

"Tsukishima went to me and said 007."

"Who is Tsukishima?" asked Tadashi.

"The really tall intern."

"Oh…" Tadashi remembered the comment made by the blond earlier. "Don't mind him."

Finally, Hinata choose something to eat and bought a chocolate bar. "You can't let them know it affects you. Don't let it go to your head, you won't get any surgeries."

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," Kageyama mumbled.

Someone's pager went off. All the inters checked their pager and Tadashi noticed it was his. It was Akiyama. He got up and started running, apologizing for leaving suddenly. On his way there were people whom he had to get through, apologizing continuously. Until he made it to Akiyama's room, he was out of breath.

"It took you a while," she scolded him.

He went to check her pulse. "The nurse paged me it was an emergency."

"I just pulled an exorcist to call you."

Tadashi took deep breaths. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm bored."

"I don't care," Tadashi was on a verge of yelling. It was a waste of his time. "This is a hospital, there are sick people here. Please page me only when it is necessary. I have other patients."

"But my head is full."

"It's called thinking, people do that sometimes."

Tadashi went outside, keeping all the words he wanted to say for himself. He hoped Oikawa would find what was wrong with Akiyama before the girl kill him.

 

"This guy has post-op pneumonia, give him an antibiotic," Kei said to the nurse. It was his first shift in the hospital and he wanted some rest. The fact he was given lame patients didn't make any better.

"Are you sure it's the right diagnosis?" asked the nurse.

"I'm just an intern, but I also went to med school for four years."

The nurse seemed offended, but he could care any less. He went to the nurses' station to bring them the patient's chart and he noticed that the freckled intern he saw was standing there too.

"I think you hurt her feelings, Tsukishima," he said.

"So what, she's just a nurse."

"That's-" he started saying but was suddenly cut off by his pager. "Dammit, Akiyama," freckles muttered and walked away.

Kei watched him walking away. "Was that Yamaguchi?" he heard another intern's voice. Kei recognized him as the loser who screwed up in his first solo operation. "I should have said hi."

"You know the guy?" asked Kei.

"Well, yes, he is with me in Tanaka's team. Why are you asking?" Kageyama glared at him.

"None of your business," Kei walked away too.

 

Akiyama was truly annoying. Sure, he wanted to help others, but she was on a different level. She paged him constantly, every time she wanted something else. It wasn't until he was close he could it was an actual emergency. He quickly ran towards her room.

"Where have you been?" asked one of the nurses, but her voice was far away. Another started giving him more details, but his mind was somewhere else. It was just his first shift.

Realizing he was wasting his time, he snapped back into reality. He took the situation to his own hands. "She is full on the morazopan?"

"4mg."

"Did someone page Oikawa or Tanaka?"

The morazopan didn't affect Akiayama, so Tadashi ordered them to give her phenolbarbitol. He asked them for once again paging Oikawa. He was alone and it was the first time he had to deal with an actual emergency. It got worse when Akiyama's heart stopped and the nurse announced it was code blue. Oikawa wasn't anywhere near.

The nurse brought in the heart shock machine. He couldn't wait much longer so he grabbed the paddles. The nurse put on gel on the paddles. "Charge to 200," the intern ordered. He ordered them to clear. It didn't work. The line was flat. He ordered them to charge to 300. It didn't work the second time. When it didn't work the third time, he started a manual CPR. He asked from the nurse to charge again. They all looked in disbelief. "I said charge again," he raised his voice.

Her blood pressure was returning. He sighed in relief. However, only now Oikawa walked into the room. "What happened?" he asked.

"She had a seizure and her heart stopped," Tadashi admitted.

"You were supposed to monitor her," said the attending. He was making a fool of himself in front his attending on his first day.

"I checked -"

Oikawa cut him off. "I got this… Can anyone give me her chart?"

Tadashi got out of the room. Being inside the hospital started to affect him and he needed fresh air. "Are you alright?" he heard Yachi's voice.

Before answering, he threw up in the trash can. "Just don't anyone about this." She nodded.

 

Akiyama's condition was getting worse and Tooru had no idea what to do. Her parents wanted answers, and he had absolutely no idea what was wrong with. All the tests they didn't show anything unusual.

To tell the truth, he thought having Yamaguchi around would be a distraction. He never thought that the guy he would pick in a bar would be working with him the other day. He told Kuroo to be professional, yet the moment he saw Yamaguchi, he almost acted against his own words. He did look good in scrubs.

An idea came up to his mind. He gathered all the inters in the board room. Yamaguchi was among the others, as well as the interns in his team. He copied Akiyama's case and put the copies on the table. He explained them briefly about it. "If she needs a surgery, I'll let the intern who diagnoses her in. It a rare chance for an intern on his first day- the clock is ticking so start now."

He got out of the room and ran into Kuroo. "I heard you're having trouble with your patient."

"I have no idea what is wrong with her so I just let them do the investigating," he admitted.

"Aren't you the best in you field?"

"Don't you have trouble with getting into your intern's panties?"

Kuroo frowned. "She looks too pure for playing dirty tricks on her. I feel guilty. I should do this properly. Not, you know, having sex with her and find out she is suppose to work with me."

Tooru opened his mouth in shock and Kuroo smirked. The messy- haired doctor took it as a sign to continue. "I went back because I forgot my patient's chart and I heard you two talking. You guys need to be more discreet or else the entire hospital will know."

"Don't tell anyone," Tooru almost begged. "I'm having enough as it is."

"Your secret is safe with me… especially because I trust you with mine."

 

After Oikawa's suggestion, Yachi approached to Tadashi. "I've been thinking," she started saying. "You're on Akiyama's case, right? If we work together, each one of us has 50-50 chance to scrub in."

Though he was able to avoid Oikawa for most of his shift, it still would awkward for them to be in the same room together. Also, he didn't want to be distracted. "How about we work together and you're the one who gets the surgery?"

"Are you sure?" she asked, doubtfully. "It's the greatest opportunity any intern can get!"

He nodded. They walked to the library, which was more of an archive of medical books. They started looking for anything possible. "She doesn't have anoxia, chronic renal failure or acidosis. She doesn't have a tumor because her CT scan is clean," said Yachi. She sighed. "Are you sure you don't want the surgery?" she didn't let go of the subject.

"I don't want to be in the same room with Oikawa more than necessary, that all," he said, hoping she would drop the subject. "Maybe she had an infection?"

"There is no white count, no CT lesions, and no fever, nothing on her spinal tap… Did he do anything to you?"

"Promise not to tell anyone or judge?" Yachi looked like a person whom he could trust.  

"Of course not!"

"I had sex with him two nights ago, before I knew he works here."

He looked at her and he could see she was failing to put on poker face. She was too nervous with that information, he felt guilty for putting her in that situation. She took the book and started reading random pages. "How about an aneurysm?" She didn't say anything which made Tadashi nervous a bit.

"There was no blood in her CT and also she doesn't have headaches."

"There is no drug use, pregnancy or trauma… I heard the nurses talk about him. Is he good as the rumors say he is?"

Tadashi chuckled. He didn't expect that question from Yachi, though. "We ran out of answers. She will die and no one gets the surgery."

"Yeah, it would be bad… I mean, if she dies. Sure, I wanted this surgery, but she is so young."

Tadashi sighed. "She is in a beauty pageant. She wanted to win so badly, she had a feeling this year was hers."

"I didn't know they have beauty pageants in this country, I thought it only happens in America. Do they have a talent show?"

"Yes, Akiyama's talent is rhythmic gymnastics…" Then it suddenly came to Tadashi. He stood up, Yachi staring at him confused. "I know what Akiyama's problem is," he announced proudly. He helped Yachi to get up. "I'll explain it to you on the way."

 

They quickly found Oikawa, just as he was about to get into the elevator. "Akiyama competes in a beauty pageant," Yachi said to him.

"I know…" he said, "but still have no idea what's wrong with her."

Oikawa went inside of the elevator, Yachi kept it open. "Her CT is clean, she has no headaches, her CT is clean, and there is no history aneurysm."

"I already know that," said the doctor, annoyed.

"But what she has one anyway?" Yachi suggested. "She did fell practicing…"

The people in the elevator started to get angry at two interns. "It doesn't mean anything."

Tadashi interrupted. "She twisted her ankle. It was so minor, she didn't even mention it."

The doors of the elevator started closing. "The chances that a minor fall would cause aneurysm are one in a million." The doors closed and the two interns were left there standing hopeless. As they were about to turn back, the elevator's door opened and Oikawa got out, leaving a bunch of furious people behind him.

"Let's check if Akiyama is a one in a million."

After running few tests, Oikawa happily announced that the two were right. "She could live her entire life without knowing she had an aneurysm. You two have done a great work. I could compliment you two more, but I need to tell her parents the good news. Again, great work."

Oikawa asked for Akiyama's chart and the nurse gave it to him. Before he walked away, Yachi stopped him. "You said that if the interns get it right, you'll let them participate in the surgery with you."

"Oh, right," the attending seemed to forget about that. "I'd love for you two to be there, but it would be crowded. I'll see you in the O.R, Yama-chan."

With that, Oikawa left before Tadashi could say anything. Yachi looked astonished and she looked at Tadashi, hoping he would remember his deal in their agreement. But before he could do anything, Oikawa already walked away, and Yachi looked betrayed.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... How do you guys feel about it? I'm not a med student (yet, still waiting for my accaptence letter), I basically love hospital dramas. Yet, if all the hospital talk bores you, let me know, I'll try not include anything that isn't nesessary.
> 
> Leave a review and let me know what you guys think^^ 
> 
> (more OiYama moments next chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that one of the one-shot will become a multi-shapter- I know the werewolf AU was popular, but this can also become a multichapter. (I stopped watching the show after 9 seasons, so I can think of SO many ideas, but I won't make useless drama like they did on the show). 
> 
> Also, think about the hospital sex scenes.
> 
> Please leave a review.


End file.
